Wedding Vows of an Unlikely Sort
by JamKa
Summary: They were unlikely to be seen together. People doubted if they even knew each other as something other than their reputation. So why were they getting married? KakaHina. OOCness


**Because they need love and I've got some spare. I guess this is what people might classify as a crack fic but I wouldn't know. At least I gave it a crack... curse my lame jokes.**

**Warning: First ever Naruto Fic, OOCness may ensue**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned except for the poem in Italics which was written by moi.**

xXx

It was the wedding of the century and all manner of people were attending. From all the hidden villages people flocked, to the point were Konoha had to stop letting people in for fear of bursting the cities walls. It was the most unlikely pairing and everybody had come to see if it was true.

Only close friends and family were allowed to watch the ceremony itself but even they had come partially to support their friends and partially to see if it wasn't some elaborate joke. Considering the people getting married, it was a security disaster. The most important and influential people from Konoha and nearly all of its highest ranking, most intelligent shinobi would be at this wedding and every single one of them would come thinking it a joke.

Imagine the shock they received when they found out it was true; this impossible and dysfunctional couple was getting married. A deathly silence fell over the crowd as the couple went through the ceremony. People's thoughts were a mixture of annoyance, confusion and shock. When it came to the vows, most people in the audience were unsure of what to think and weren't fully grasping the reality of the situation.

A hand rose to a flushed cheek to rub over it edge with care and compassion as a smooth voice broke the silence between them.

"_We travel through love, without translation._

_Our eyes seek each others for confirmation._

_Our hearts beat as one single connection._

_Dedicated to our love and our love's affection"_

Gasps filled the room as people grew even more uncomfortable at the affectionate scene in front of them. It was a marriage of real love, strange for shinobi and considering there age gap it was almost illegal. Uncertainty was reflected in the eyes of the crowd as they increased the scrutiny they were already placing on the couple.

"_-Through the snickers and murmurs we hear,_

_Let me hold you close, so I can feel you near_

_Our ages are different, you being my younger_

_But for you all I have is an insatiable hunger._

_My face has been hidden from the world's eyes_

_But the day I met you threw me into compromise"_

Tears pricked the eyes of many in the crowd, some heads hung in shame for their obscene thoughts. This was a couple who loved each other dearly and whose love was real. Many eyes were locked on the man's face as if enchanted by what they saw. The face so many had thought would never been seen, was being seen at marriage nobody could've ever dreamed of, save for the bride. It was like the moment was surreal. A collection of unrealities and impossibilities so far-fetched they hatched into reality with all the stealth of a thumping elephant. It goes to say that people were beyond shocked. Such loving word's lightened the mood and like a wave the mood of a real wedding settled, while washing away the previous horror of an atmosphere.

"_-I wanted to kiss you to ravish you there._

_Only you were forbidden especially with skin that fair"_

Snickers were heard as a few cat-calls were heard throughout the church, once more improving the mood of the wedding. A blazing red blush made it way to the bride's cheeks. Bringing her complexion to a fantastic shade of crimson, matching the floral bouquet held in front of her chest. A smirk adorned the man's lips as his voiced boomed out louder, confident in contrast to his _soon-to-be_ wife's embarrassment.

"_-The roads we will take, we will take together._

_My love for you will stretch forever._

_The future is uncertain and much in unclear_

_But I will always be there in times of fear._

_Your trusts is my most treasured possession_

_And seeing you smile is my only obsession."_

The groom's hand brushed over her lips, feeling them quiver with restrained emotion. His finger's paused at the corner of her mouth and trails of hot tears burned down her porcelain skin. Make-up free, the eyes of his beauty were staring up lovingly in awe of the man she could almost call her's. A smile pulled at her lips and she was suddenly grinning like the madwoman she was, mad for the man who stood before her, repeating words of poetry like the poet he was not.

"_-People will talk and talk they will do_

_But let it be said that I love you."_

A collective sigh was heard throughout the audience as the testosterone in the room was out-balanced by the surging of oestrogen at the famous _three words._

"_-There are uncertainties and insecurities we will face_

_But we will go along at our own steady pace_

_Will we get lost or tempted along the way?_

_Will our heart strings flutter throughout each passing day?_

_Will the bold romance we had at the beginning,_

_Hold out till the day our hair starts thinning?"_

A snicker came from a certain blonde ninja as he mumbled something close to _"thinning? You already grey old man." _Before nearly being pummelled to death by his pink counterpart. People leaned forward in their seats waiting for the climax, the last words that will quite possibly be the definitive romantic ending that every woman in Konoha will want for their weddings in the years to come.

"_-These questions have no answers_

_But we still take our chances._

_For life without love is not life_

_And now I take you, Hinata Hatake, as my loving wife."_

Girls slumped in their seats, defeated by _Kakashi Hatake's _overwhelming power to seduce, romantically. Men pinched their noses as they witnessed every otaku's wet dream _Hinata Hyuuga_ or the recently _Hinata Hatake _press her abnormally large breasts against her husband's chest and proceed to kiss the life out of him, not that he minded.

The remained of people were still shocked to have seen Kakashi's real face, which co-incidentally was extremely handsome, and proceeded to live the rest of their lives in that state. The particular blonde ninja and his pink-counterpart then announced they were having a baby and getting married.

Amidst the chaos created by the sudden announcement nobody was there to notice the newlyweds slip out and continue to their new home and get started on their _2 week_ honeymoon, which consisted of a bed, latex and complaints from the neighbours about the noise.

xXx

**Did it meet my master's tastes?**

**because we all know that an Author is enslaved to his/her reviewers**

**be nice?**


End file.
